George H.W. Bush
Personality History Early life George Herbert Walker Bush was born in Milton, Massachusetts in 1924. His family moved to Connecticut shortly after his birth. After the attack on Pearl Harbor, Bush enlisted in the U.S. navy and became a navy aviator at age 18. In 1944, his squadrom was based on the USS San Jacinto and Bush himself had partaken in 58 flight combat missions. By the end of the war Bush was at the rank of Lieutenant and had earned 3 Air Medals and a Distinguished Flying Cross. After the war Bush married Barbara Pierce and attended Yale University where he received a Bachelor's Degree in economics. In 1951 Bush started the Bush-Overby oil development company and by 1966 he was a millionaire. Political career Bush served as Chairman for the Republican Party in Harris County, Texas in 1964. He used this position to run for the Senate, but lost. In 1966 however Bush did win a seat in the House of Representatives. Although he was a first-term congressman, Bush was appointed to the House Ways and Means Committee where he supported abolishing the military draft. In 1970, President Nixon convinced Bush to run for the Senate again, but he lost yet again. Nixon decided to appoint Bush as Ambassador to the United Nations. During the Watergate Scandal, Bush became Chairman of the Republican National Committee in 1973 and attempted to maintain the Republican image in spite of Nixon's resignation. President Ford appointed Bush as Envoy to China and later as the Director of Central Intelligence. Bush ran in the Republican Primary for President in 1980, but lost to Ronald Reagan. Reagan would select Bush to be his Vice President from 1981-1989. Bush ran for President again in 1989 and won. Presidency Bush had a great deal of success in Foreign policy for the United States. He managed to remove Panamanian dictator Manuel Noriega, who was traffiking drugs and spying for Fidel Castro, from power and helped establish a democratic government. The Soviet Union collapsed during the Bush administration, though this was because of the actions of the Reagan administration, and Bush signed treaties with Russia to begin reducing nuclear weapons. Iraq dictator Saddam Hussein invaded the oil rich country of Kuwait and the United States and the UN successfully defeated the invasion force in what became known as the Gulf War. Bush also successfully negotiated NAFTA, which eliminated tariffs between the United States, Canada, and Mexico. Despite these successes, Bush was not as successful economically. Though he made promises not to raise taxes, he ultimately had to due to pressures by Congress and the growing National Debt. This turned out to be the wrong path as he predicted and a third-party run from Ross Perot ultimately cost him the election.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_presidential_election,_1992 Post-Presidency After his retirement from politics, Bush's sons began to get involved in politics. His son Jeb became Governor of Florida, and George W. Bush became Governor of Texas and later the 43rd President of the United States. Barack Obama also presented Bush with the Medal of Freedom in 2011. Political Positions and Stances Abortion American Culture and Values Economics Education Energy and Oil Foreign Policy Global Warming and Environment Government Roles Health Care Immigration National Security Same Sex Marriage Second Amendment Rights Accomplishments Raised taxes while promised not to. Quotes Trivia *A US Navy Aircraft Carrier was named after him See also *Republican Party References }} Category:Former Representatives Category:Republicans Category:Politicians Category:Vice Presidents Category:Presidents Category:A to Z Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:NRA Members Category:People who should have won